Phone
by tozcarvous
Summary: Yoongi kesal dengan Jimin gara-gara sebuah benda yang beratnya tidak mencapai satu kilo, yang besarnya tidak mencapai satu meter, tidak juga sebesar batu bata. "Pacaran saja sana dengan ponselmu!" Phone. Yoonmin. Fluff/drabble. BTS Fiction! Rnr? :)


Bangtansonyeondan Fanfiction!

Disclaimer : Cast belong to God, this FF belongs to saya xD

* * *

><p><strong>Phone<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bukannya Yoongi tidak suka berjalan bersama Jimin, bukannya tidak suka kalau Jimin menawarinya untuk pergi bersama, bukan juga masalah Jimin yang selalu ingin berdua dengan Yoongi. Ini, hanya masalah barang yang beratnya tidak mencapai satu kilo, yang besarnya tidak mencapai satu meter, tidak juga sebesar batu bata –yang selalu berhasil membuat Yoongi kehilangan senyumnya. Tebak saja! Benar, apalagi kalau bukan ponsel?!

Bukannya Yoongi bilang kalau dia tidak suka jika Jimin memiliki ponsel lho, tapi jika sedang seperti ini, Yoongi selalu berdoa agar ponsel milik laki-laki itu tiba-tiba terlempar dan hancur atau setidaknya hilang. Tapi tidak mungkin juga, mengingat Park Jimin selalu menggenggam erat benda tersebut tanpa tau bahwa Yoongi memaki cemburu padanya.

Ya, kata Min Yoongi, Jimin itu tidak peka. Semenjak menjalin hubungan, kapan sih Jimin mengerti perasaannya secara langsung tanpa harus dijelaskan dengan gamblang? Jimin bahkan tidak peka bahwa Yoongi bukan tipe orang seperti itu, dia lebih suka bersikap daripada berbicara, sejujurnya. Apalagi berbicara dengan Jimin, rapp tak pernah selelah itu jika dia boleh membandingkan.

"Jimin-ah," Yoongi berhenti menggerakkan kakinya yang mungil, kemudian berdiri diam menunggu Jimin ikut berhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

"Yoongi hyung, ada apa?" Jimin menurunkan ponselnya kemudian memandang laki-laki berkulit pucat itu heran, "Kepanasan, ya?"

Jujur saja, matahari memang lumayan terik hari ini, dan tentu saja kepala Yoongi sudah seperti terbakar. Hanya saja, lelaki pendek yang banyak bicara dihadapannya mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan benda pintar dan tidak memperhatikan Yoongi sama sekali.

"Aku ingin beli ice cream," Yoongi berujar setengah hati. Sambil menyilangkan tangannya, kemudian menunjuk kedai ice cream di sampingnya.

"Oh, kenapa tidak bilang?" Jimin menoleh ke arah kedai kemudian kembali memandang Yoongi, "Ayo masuk!" Ajaknya.

Jimin berjalan terlebih dahulu tanpa mempersilahkan Yoongi atau setidaknya membiarkan yang berkepentingan jalan di depan, dan itu sukses membuatnya merasa lebih terbakar. _Park Jimin bodoh_. Makinya,_ Tidak peka! _

Yoongi menghentakkan kakinya sekali, kemudian berjalan cepat, bahkan mendahului Jimin ketika lelaki itu tengah membuka pintu kedai. Membuat Jimin sedikit berjengit kaget. Yoongi tak mau tau, ia lebih berharap Jimin tiba-tiba tersandung lalu jatuh dan ponselnya hancur atau bocorkan saja kepalanya agar gegar otak dan lupa bahwa dunia ini sudah maju.

Tapi tetap saja, bagaimanapun juga, Jimin tetap berjalan ke meja tempat Yoongi menopang dagunya kesal setelah memesan dua ice cream dengan rasa terserah-katamu –setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Yoongi sekarang.

"Hyung kenapa, sih?" Jimin menyamankan duduknya dan memandang Yoongi heran. Lelaki pendek itu tak mengerti mengapa hyung kesayangannya terlihat sangat kesal padanya. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan?

"Aku tidak apa-apa, memangnya kenapa? Terlihat seperti kenapa-kenapa?" Yoongi berujar dengan cepat dengan bahasa yang entah dapat dimengerti atau tidak.

"Yakin tidak kenapa-kenapa? Atau hanya efek samping kepanasan, ya?" Tanya Jimin dengan muka sok polosnya yang serius-sangat-menjijikkan. Yoongi sudah hampir melempari muka Jimin dengan sandal sebanyak-banyaknya kalau dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sedang mengenakan sepatu. Park Jimin terlalu cari masalah.

"Terserah," Yoongi tambah melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah, "Ice creamnya mana?!"

"Belum datang, hyung. Sabar ya," Jimin mulai mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dengan santai. Tapi, gerakan santai itu tetap membuat Yoongi menatap tajamsi ponsel sambil berharap tiba-tiba terbakar dan meledak. Membuat Park Jimin gosong mirip arang juga tidak buruk.

.

Ponselnya tidak terbakar. Apalagi meledak. Jimin masih bermain dengan santai bahkan terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah yang sudah menggebu-gebu untuk keluar.

Sabar Yoongi, sabar, sabar, sabar, sa –

.

.

BRAK! SET! PYARR!

.

Plok plok plok plok!

.

.

Yoongi menggebrak meja ketika dirinya sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa marah yang penuh sampai ubun-ubun, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat merebut ponsel milik Jimin dan dengan sepenuh tenaga membantingnya ke lantai. Sukses mengahancurkan benda itu tanpa ampun. Lalu, Yoongi menepuk-nepukkan tangannya dan tersenyum puas.

Pengunjung lain yang ada di dalam kedai menatap Yoongi dengan mulut menganga, sedikit kagum dan mungkin beberapa persen saja, laki-laki mungil dengan kulit putih pucat membanting ponsel pacarnya di dalam kedai ice cream sampai hancur menjadi berkeping-keping, bukan judul yang remeh, kan?

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Yoongi bertanya dingin dengan nada datar dan mencekam. Membuat hawa kedai yang semula riang bahagia menjadi gelap, dingin, dan mengerikan. Para pengunjung langsung memalingkan pandangan dari lelaki yang sudah membuat heboh satu dunia itu.

Yoongi tambah melebarkan lengkung keatasnya, kemudian duduk dengan santai. Hatinya sudah bahagia sekarang.

"Hyung…" Ah, dia lupa kalau Jimin masih hidup.

"Ya?" Yoongi menjawab dengan senyum manis yang saat ini tampak mengerikan bagi Jimin.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan pada ponselku?"

"Menghancurkannya?" Yoongi menjawab santai kemudian tersenyum pada seorang pelayan yang terlihat sangat takut mengantarkan pesanan ke meja tempat Yoongi duduk, "Terimakasih!"

_Ini mengerikan_, batin sang pelayan seraya memperhatikan Yoongi yang memandang ice creamnya penuh hasrat. _Sabar! Kamu harus kuat menghadapinya!_ _Tunjukkan bahwa kamu laki-laki! _Lanjut batin pelayan itu sambil memandang Jimin dengan semangat berkobar membuat yang di pandang merasa aneh.

"Mari makan!" Yoongi dengan semangat yang nampak sedang over itu menyendok segumpal ice cream dan memasukkan nya ke mulut lalu tersenyum cerah.

"Hyung, aku serius!" Yoongi menghentikkan gerakan tangan Yoongi, "Kenapa membanting ponselku? Hyung tau berapa harganya?!"

"Tidak," Jawab Yoongi.

"Hyung tau aku sedang bermain game dan hampir naik level? Hyung tau seberapa sulitnya aku menaikkan level? Hyung tau media sosial sedang ramai?! Hyung! Ponsel –"

"Pacaran saja sana dengan ponselmu!" Yoongi berujar dingin kemudian dengan cepat menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Jimin.

"Hyung –"

"Aku tidak tau berapa harga ponselmu, apalagi game yang sudah dengan susah payah kamu mainkan, juga aku tidak tau seberapa ramainya media sosial yang kamu bicarakan itu," Yoongi meletakkan sendoknya keatas ice cream setelah menghela nafas beberapa detik, "Yang aku tau hanya, kamu terasa tidak ada di sini saat kamu memainkan ponselmu. Apakah aku berjalan-jalan dan menikmati hari seorang diri? Kekasihku bahkan tidak merasakannya, kan?"

"Hyung –"

"Dan kupikir, karena benda sebesar genggaman tangan yang aku hancurkan tadi, berhasil membuat dunia kita berbeda. Aku ada di sini, sedangkan kamu tidak tau sedang berada dimana. Dengar, sebaik-baiknya benda pintar itu, dunia nyata jauh lebih baik, Park Jimin. Apa aku bertindak sesuatu yang salah?"

Hening beberapa detik. Tanpa suara, hanya acara saling pandang antara Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin. Beberapa saat kemudian, yang lebih muda melembutkan pandangannya sebelum membuka mulut, "Aku tidak pernah bilang kamu melakukan tindakan yang salah, hyung." Lelaki itu kemudian mengambil tangan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya penuh kasih, "Kamu kekasihku, dan ini salahku sudah mengabaikanmu, hyung. Maafkan aku,"

"Jadi?"

"Aku tidak masalah dengan ponsel yang sudah tidak berwujud itu. Yoongi hyung jauh lebih berharga dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini!"

"Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku! Astaga Park Jimin berhenti menggombal!" Yoongi berusaha menarik tangannya dari Jimin dan hendak memukul kepala lelaki cheesy itu.

"Hyung, maafkan aku dulu!" Jimin semakin menggenggam erat tangan Yoongi, tidak membiarkannya lepas begitu saja.

"Iya iya, sudah dimaafkan!" Jawab laki-laki dihadapannya kesal, "Sekarang, lepaskan tanganku! Aku mau makan ice cream!"

Jimin mengecup punggung tangan Yoongi sebelum melepasnya. Agak lama namun lembut. Membuat pipi Yoongi memerah dan dengan sontak membuka mulutnya untuk memaki,

"Ya! Park Jimin! Ka –hemm!"

Jimin langsung menyumpal mulut Yoongi dengan ice cream pesanannya, kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Katanya mau makan ice cream, hyung? Cepat dimakan ice creamnya sebelum aku yang memakanmu!"

Yoongi menahan napas kesal, "YA PARK JIMINNN!"

* * *

><p>AN : ini FF gaje maksimal aduuhh . alurnya kecepetan, kan? Iya, kan? Iya deh. soalnya bikinnya juga kilat hehehehe ._.

.

.

RnR? Kamsahamnida ^^~


End file.
